The invention relates to a detector for the detection of electromagnetic radiation, which detector includes at least one scintillator, at least one CMOS chip and one ceramic basic element, a respective intermediate layer being provided each time between the scintillator and the CMOS chip and between the CMOS chip and the ceramic basic element. Further aspects of the invention concern the manufacture of such a bubble-free intermediate layer and the manufacture of a detector that is provided with such an intermediate layer.
Detectors of this kind are used to convert, for example, X-rays into radiation in the visible range, for example, in X-ray examination apparatus.
Detectors for, for example, X-ray examination apparatus are customarily constructed in combination with scintillators, CMOS chips and a ceramic basic element where the light emitted by the scintillator is then detected by the photosensor device that is provided on the CMOS chip.
The uniformity of the gap width of the intermediate layer between the scintillator and the CMOS chip has a significant effect on the detection accuracy of the detector and hence on the overall image quality of the X-ray examination apparatus. Air inclusions in the intermediate layer have a negative effect on the detection accuracy of the detector.
JP 09054162 A discloses an X-ray detector in which a transparent intermediate layer that consists of a cured adhesive is provided between the region of the scintillator and the region of the photosensors.
The gap width of the intermediate layer is determined by a spacer. In particular, an adhesive tape is used to enhance the uniformity of the gap width. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the region of the scintillator and the region of the photosensors are positioned so as to extend perpendicularly to one another and the adhesive is introduced from above while utilizing the capillary effect and the force of gravity, a spacer being provided at the lower end of the gap. Such positioning at right angles is very complex from a point of view of technical industrial manufacture, because manufacturing processes of this kind often are economically carried out in the horizontal plane. When an adhesive tape is provided at the lower end of the gap as described above, the capillary effect that is necessary for complete introduction is partly limited so that the desired complete expulsion of air is not possible. Capillary forces can regularly be encountered only in open systems where this occurs only conditionally at the lower end of the gap in the described arrangement. The handling of the described spacer also presents a problem, that is, notably the application of an adhesive tape in an environment with dimensions in the μm range.